Songs about us
by FairyTailGirlHayden
Summary: This story describes the songs' messages (or lyrics) by Laxus and Cana. Will it be Hurt? Family? Death? Or Marriage? -READERS CAN REQUEST-
1. Chapter 1: The one that got away

Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radio head  
And on your 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos  
Used to steal your liquor and climb to the roof  
Talk about our future like we had a clue  
Never plan that one day I'd be losing you

-Laxus Dreyar

There is no day that Laxus did not cry. Its been a year since the death, The death of his love Cana Alberona.

He decided to come with Gildarts.

Cana died because she protected Laxus...

Laxus remembered every single thing.

Laxus was out of Magical power... Cana and Laxus was Partners before. Jose, The master of Phantom Lord. It was their mission. Their target was Jose. A guy wanted to take revenge on Jose. They weren't succesful.

Cana was the one who receive the "Death Shadow". It Killed her.

They had a daughter, Laxie Cana Dreyar. She is already 4.

They both continued the walk through the cementery. Laxie was already crying.

It was raining...

Once they reached Cana's grave. Its was Laxie's turn to talk with her mother.

Laxus and Gildarts were sitting on a bench under a tree.

"You just cant stop your kids from growing..." Gildarts said with teary-eyes  
"Yeah." The blonde said

Laxie wiped her tears and and told her father "Dad its your turn."

Laxus walked over Cana's grave saying this words

"Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radio head  
And on your 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos  
Used to steal your liquor and climb to the roof  
Talk about our future like we had a clue  
Never plan that one day I'd be losing you"

Suddenly, a brunette appered with a umbrella.

"Laxus?" It was Cana Alberona-Dreyar

Cana was sucked into anima and was sent to edolas. Just like Lissana's case

Cana rushed unto Laxus Arms. Leaving the umbrella behind

"Cana I thought you were dead!" Laxus said while his tears was running down his face.  
"I was sent to Edolas." Cana said crying too  
"Mommy!" Laxie was running to her mother  
"Is this Laxie? She so big now!" Cana said wiping her tears

Cana hug the little blondie.

Cana looked to the sky. It stopped raining.

"Mommy look!" Laxie showed Cana her fairy tail stamp located at her left thigh  
"I am a water mage." Laxie said

"That's why its raining. Because you're sad" Cana said wiping Laxie's tears.

Cana saw her father at the bench. She ran to him and hugged him tighly.

AN: I hope I made you cry xD. Reveiw Please :)


	2. Chapter 2: When I was your Man

When I was your Man LAXANA

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should 've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should 've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

-Laxus Dreyar.

It was already X798.

It was a 3 months since Laxus and Cana broke up with each other. Laxus took a s-class mission it took 5 months. Because of Loneliness, Cana broke up wit the blonde.

Currently, Laxus was Broken Hearted while Cana was dating Bacchus from Quatro Puppy.

It always hurt when Cana brought her boyfriend.

He wanted to apologize. But he did not have any confidence.

It was Gray and Juvia's Engengment party.

Laxus' POV

~What should I wear?~

Laxus chose the Tuxedo.

Laxus drove in his Red sports car to the guild where the party was held.

Cana's POV

~Maybe I should wear the red dress. Then a little bun. Perfect!~

She looked at her phone

~Bacchus texted~

"Hey I am going to the party. Meet me at the parking lot. -Bacchus."

~He never said I love you. Unlike Laxus.~

ORDINARY POV

Laxus entered the guild. White and Blue was the theme.

He sat at a table.

Cana was walking in the guild with Bacchus.

"Oi Cana! Dont drink much. I'll rape you then." Bacchus said holding Cana's Forearm tightly.

There were no available tables. They sat at the table with the Strauss siblings. Laxus was there.

"Hi Mira!" Cana shouted. And hugged the white girl.  
Mira gave Cana a smirk. "Hey Cana sit next to Laxus... There is no available seats... "

"No I'll be sitting next to the blonde." Bacchus said

Laxus gave Bacchus scary eyes

(The order of the seatings Mira-Lissana-Elfman-Laxus-Bacchus-Cana)

Cana and Mira was chatting apart.

Bacchus did not hold it

"Shut your Damn mouth bitch." Bacchus said while holding Cana's forearm tightly.

"Damn it! Why do you always do that to her! Girls should be treated well!" Laxus barge in

Laxus grabbed Cana's Hand and walked to the Guild's Balcony

Bacchus chuckled.

They reached the balcony.

"Cana, Listen! Is he hurting you?! Does he rape you?! Tell me! Tell me now!" Laxus said in a Strong voice.  
"Yes, No. Wait... Are you offensed?" Cana said  
"Yes Cana! I still care about you! Even if you broke up will me three months ago! I still Love you!" The blonde said.  
"Laxus I am sorry for breaking up with you. I just got very Lonely. No communication with my love... For 5 months." Cana said  
"I promise not to do that again." Laxus said.

Laxus leaned a little to kiss the brunette. Cana tip toed to kiss the Blonde.

Suddenly, a the door opened.

"What the hell!" Bacchus shouted. They broke the kiss.

Cana walked over to the Drunk. And Slapped him.

"We are FINISHED!" Cana said ending their relationship.  
"You want it this way ehh?" The drunk said drunkly  
"Palm of the Drunken eagle!"

Before the attack hit Cana, It hitted Laxus' forearm.

"Are you going to mess the S-class' girlfriend?" Laxus said said with angry eyes.

"Lighting fist of the Lighting Dragon!"

The punch left a mark on Bacchus' cheek and leaving him uncouncioulsy

"So we are together already?" Laxus said  
"Hell yeah!" Cana shouted

They went down stairs.

Few hours later...

Cana was sleeping in Laxus arms Nakedly. He loved they way the moonlight touched her Face. They made love.

He kissed Cana's forehead.

And stood up and went for the door.

AN: Hi Guys! I love Bruno Mars' song When I was your man. At least the were still together... I hope you like it... Review if you want more chapters...


End file.
